This invention relates to new chemical compounds and the method of the preparation of the same. It relates further to the use of such new compounds for treating and preventing protozoal parasitic diseases. This invention still more particularly relates to novel 3-amino and substituted amino pyrazole compounds and substituted derivatives thereof and the use of the same in the control and treatment of protozoal diseases, particularly coccidiosis.
Coccidiosis is a wide-spread poultry disease which is produced by infections of protozoa of the genus Eimeria which causes severe pathology in the intestines and ceca of poultry. Some of the most significant of these species are E. tenella, E. acervulina, E. necatrix, E. brunetti and E. maxima. This disease is generally spread by the birds picking up the infectious organism in droppings on contaminated litter or ground or by way of food or drinking water. The disease is manifested by hemorrhage, accumulation of blood in the ceca, passage of blood to the droppings, weakness and digestive disturbances. The disease often terminates in the death of the animal but the fowl which survive severe infections have had their market value substantially reduced as a result of the infection. Coccidiosis is therefore a disease of great economic importance and extensive work has been done to find new and improved methods for controlling and treating coccidial infections in poultry.